1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of rotationally oscillating burr for surgical use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need and desirability for a rotationally oscillating burr for surgical use is well known. Indeed, it is this desire to have a device which cuts away hard tissues while leaving soft tissues unharmed, that was the initial driving force which led to the multiple ultrasonic cutting instruments which have been developed.
The application to which the invention is directed is spine surgery, especially the decompression of the spinal canal, where the removal of bone in the presence of soft nervous structures is routine. Standard burrs can wrap up a nerve root in milliseconds, which is a disaster. As such, the final few millimeters of decompression are often very labor intensive and tedious for the surgeon.